warp_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of galactic history recording the universes most important events. All dates are given according to the Galactic Standard Calendar. Istu Evolutionary Era * Year 0 - Universe is created. Istu Evolutionary Era begins. * Year 1,110 - The Istunian System begins to form. * Year 2,590 to 6,906 - Planets within the Istunian System get bombarded with space debris, left over from the creation of the universe. Bombardments create; canyons, mountains, craters and moons. * Year 10,405 - Atmospheres begin to develop on the planets of the Istunian System. * Year 87,032 - Bombardments of asteroids and debris provide Istu with; minerals, fertile soil, water and a strengthened and habitable atmosphere. * Year 194,019 - Cellular life begins to appear on Istu. * Year 337,650 - Topography and biomes(Plains, Forests, Deserts and Oceans) begin to form. * Year 588,029 - Primitive life quickly evolves from a cellular level. * Year 590,478 - The life forms begin to rapidly adapt to the environment. * Year 603,536 - Life forms develop a sentience/intelligence. * Year 606,932 - Evolution Era ends. Istu Ancient Era * Year 606,932 - Ancient Era begins. * Year 609,102 - Yreff civilisation develops along coastal Merton. * Year 609,122 - Puvol civilisation develops along rivers of the Deserts of Irsenon. * Year 609,170 - Kalto civilisation develops in the forests of Irsenon. * Year 609,212 - Languages first begin to develop. * Year 609,300 - Preliminary tools (wooden) are created (used for hunting). * Year 609,610 - Breakdown of chemical compounds leads to a somewhat deadly atmosphere. * Year 610,203 - Water-fairing beasts (non-sentient) evolve due to deadly atmosphere and large land beasts become to die off. * Year 610,260 - Deadly atmosphere kills of several creatures and allows the evolution of creatures with more resistant lungs. * Year 610,390 - Tribes begin to set up - separation of civilisations. Languages begin to develop complexity. * Year 610,450 - Many new species rise up and begin to drastically evolve to extremely hostile environments. * Year 610,995 - Many cataclysms occur (large solar flares, alteration os suns orbit and the suns energy level fluctuates). ** After years of the unstable atmosphere and planet, many new formations occur such as volcanoes. Tectonic plates begin to shift with resulting earthquakes. ** This activity exposes new chemicals and minerals into the atmosphere. New creatures begin to further evolve with these atmospheric alterations. * Year 611,056 - War between Kalto civilisation and Puvol civilisation for land and power of the region. * Year 611,101 - eBe Ancient Invasion - due to poor hygiene levels and the long-lasting war, eBe are able to invade and overtake and almost destroy Kalto civilisation and Puvol civilisation. * Year 611,112 - eBe Ancient Invasion comes to an end. Remaining corpses are disposed of at the bottom of the Beolt Trench. * Year 611,504 - Volcanic activity destroys and creates some mid-sea islands and exposes yet again new elements. * Year 612,000 to 613,000 - Discovery of new tool materials. Quickly advance from; wooden tools, stone, gold, iron-chunks to mineral-hardened iron. Rise of many new civilisations and technological advance. * Year 613,008 to 613,023 - Unstable civilisations, wars battles and conflicts. Civilisations destroyed. minor scientific advances occur. Faster interaction and development with allies. * Year 614,385 - Drastic and speedy evolution of civilisations, religions, ideas, intelligence, technology, governments and societies and minor creature evolutions. * Year 615,000 - Ancient Era ends. Istu Greater Civilisation Era (Middle Ages) * Year 615,000 - Greater Civilisation Era begins. * Year 615,040 - Incomplete * Year - Istu Greater Civilisation Era ends. Istu Consolidated Civilisation Era (Modern Day) * Year - Istu Consolidated Civilisation Era begins. * Year 1,012,380 - The Elert Clan releases their research (into uninhabitability) in hopes of investors and funding. ** Scientific evidence rejected by society. ** Some rich and high-profile people see the potential and invest. ** Elert Clan plans two missions to potential locations * Year 1,012,387 - A test mission is launched to the nearby planet Irsen and is destroyed upon impact. A new design is put forward. * Year 1,012,390 - The new design is pushed and launched within 3 years. Launched to Irsen, is a success. ** The FA309 design goes into a speedy production. * Year 1,012,394 - At this time, a single FA309 rocket is ready, however lack of funding delays the launch. * Year 1,012,400 - The Elert Clan goes on a scare campaign trying to rally support and funding. * Year 1,012,401 - The FA309 returns to production and testing as some flaws are established with the current design, this delays it even further. * Year 1,012,403 - The FA309 is now fully checked and ready to be rebuilt with fixes in place. * Year 1,012,408 - Three FA309's are still simultaneously under construction. * Year 1,012,410 - A completed FA309 is constructed, however an upgrade in habitation and living technology forces designers to adapt to it. ** This forces the FA309 into even further construction, delaying the launches even further. * Year 1,012,413 - A completed FA309 is launched, a Merton military operation shoots it down. * Year 1,012,415 - Another completed FA309 is completed. It is decided to launch them simultaneously so as to not have another incident. * Year 1,012,420 - Another FA309 is completed. It is stored until further notice. * Year 1,012,421 to 1,012,423 - small civil war interrupts production of the final craft, it is destroyed and is scrapped. * Year 1,012,424 - Elert Clan holds campaigns for participants, and trains these people. * Year 1,012,426 - Merton and Irsenon begin a civil war. Delays the launches. * Year 1,012,428 - Rockets are transported to the official launch site. * Year 1,012,429 - The Alussha bound rocket (FA-Shalke) launches from Shalke. Begins the journey. * Year 1,012,430 - The Joter bound rocket (FA-Wolkop) launches from Wolkop. The gas that is released from the launch turns the atmosphere ablaze, littered with noxious chemicals. Thus sealing the fate of those left behind. * Year 1,012,431 - days grow shorter, the humidity drastically rises; the elderly perish. Many creatures die, leaving rotten corpses everywhere. Food shortage. 'Molers' begin to build underground tunnels for survival. * Year 1,012,432 - A last effort is made to construct a rocket to escape, it unfortunately fails and unleashes even worse chemicals and gasses into the atmosphere, and wasting resources. * Year 1,012,433 - Molers all die. Tunnels are used by survivors, but soon die too. * Year 1,012,434 - Earthquakes threaten all continents of Istu. Droughts threaten the remaining farmland and water supply. * Year 1,012,435 - Volcanic and Cosmic activity destroys infrastructure, homes and ruptures water supply lines. * Year 1,012,436 - Most people have died, either from suffocation, poisoning, lack of water, lack of food or lack of oxygen. Many creatures cease to exist and become extinct. * Year 1,012,437 - The last survivors eventually suffocate from the toxic chemical cocktail that is within the atmosphere. Every life form on Istu comes to extinction. * Year 1,012,437 - Consolidated Civilisation Era ends. Planet Expansion Era (From Launching into space, until landing.) * Year 1,012,429 - Planet Expansion Era begins. * Year 1,012,429 - The Alussha bound rocket (name) successfully launches. Escapes the gravitational influence of Istu. * Year 1,012,430 - The Joter bound rocket (name) successfully launches. Escapes the gravitational influence of Istu. * Year 1,012,436 - Both (name) and (name) leave the gravitational influence of the Istunian System. * Year 1,012,500 - (name) reaches the Alussha systems gravitational influence, and begins scanning for a suitable planet to inhabit. ** Year 1,012,503 - (name) chooses a suitable planet; Alher. ** Year 1,012,507 - (name) successfully lands on Alher, and begins to set up support systems in order to properly acclimatise to its climate. * Year 1,012,800 - (name) reaches the Joter systems gravitational influence, and begins scanning for a suitable planet to inhabit. ** Year 1,012,803 - (name) chooses a suitable planet; Jete. ** Year 1,012,807 - (name) successfully lands on Jete, and begins to set up support systems to properly acclimate to its climate. * Year 1,012,810 - (name) and (name) contact each other. ** The Alher colony has already properly acclimatised and has begun terraforming and mining around the initial land zone. ** The Jete colony has only just begun to acclimatise, and are still dependent on the landing craft. * Year 1,012,815 - both colonies are now self-sufficient. They keep the lines of communication open, so as to negotiate, and to provide critical and potential future trade information. * Year 1,012,815 - Planet Expansion Era ends. Isert Command Era * Year 1,012,815 - Isert Command Era begins. * Year 1,012,820 - Both Alher and Jete colonies form a government - Istu PLUS. Category:Incomplete